A sus espaldas
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Sabía que había algo, pero lo que más le molestaba era que ese "algo" lo estaba exiliando poco a poco de la vida de su hermano.


Hace mucho que quería escribir algo sobre esta pareja, pero recién ahora lo contreto y bueno, salió lo que salió... Espero que les ¿guste?

Advertencias: yaoi y lime

Pareja: Sé que los dos personajes enlistados son Kaoru y Hikaru, pero no, lo siento, no es HitachiinCest, es un... lean ;)

Si Ouran fuera mío, mi nombre sería otro.

* * *

><p><strong>A sus espaldas<strong>

A veces se le escapaban las risitas, no porque quisiese, sino porque sencillamente tenía que reírse de su propia situación. O a veces simplemente le daba cosquillas la lengua de Kyouya en su nuca. Era bastante cosquilloso en esa zona. Kyouya por lo general ponía los ojos en blanco y le mordía el cuello, sonriendo al oírlo gemir, aunque había también veces en las que se reía con él y hundía su nariz en su cabello rojizo, pidiéndole entre risas que se callase. Alguien podría escucharlos...

-¿Kaoru?

El aludido parpadeó, volviendo de golpe a la realidad.

-¿E-eh? -balbuceó algo perdido, pero reponiéndose rápidamente-. Ah, eres tú.

Hikaru frunció el ceño, observando a su hermano con detenimiento. Sabía que algo tenía, algo muy importante ocupaba su mente desde hace un buen tiempo. Andaba distraído y desconectado del mundo, soñaba despierto y cada vez más se lo encontraba mirando al cielo o al techo, fantaseando sobre Dios sabía qué cosa

-Oye, Kaoru...

Aquella no era la primera vez que trataba de acceder a él. No le agradaba para nada aquella situación, el no saber qué pasaba con su hermano gemelo. Incluso si fuese algo bueno (que al parecer era), le desesperaba el estar excluido de esa fracción de su vida. Por eso seguía tratando de llegar a él.

Le daba miedo la idea de que Kaoru le ocultase algo.

-Dime, Hikaru. ¿Qué pasa? -respondió Kaoru sin voltear a verlo.

-Pasa que estás actuando raro -dijo Hikaru yendo al grano.

-¿Otra vez con eso?

-Es en serio -insistió el mayor de los gemelos-. Y no solo soy yo, Haruhi también lo ha dicho.

Pero Kaoru solo se rió.

-Que Haruhi nos pueda distinguir no significa que tenga la razón en todo -dijo.

Hikaru frunció el ceño, cuando en ese momento sonó el teléfono del menor. Kaoru sacó su celular y lo revisó, respondiendo lo que parecía ser un mensaje de texto. Había vuelto a olvidarse de su hermano, el cual bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Olvídalo -gruñó Hikaru irritado, tirando la puerta en el momento que sonó nuevamente el dichoso teléfono, pero esta vez con otra melodía.

-Dime -contestó Kaoru, no sin una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que "dime"? -bufó Kyouya al otro lado de la línea-. ¿Es esa la manera en que mi novio debe saludarme?

Kaoru soltó una risita.

-Perdón, pero es que tu novio es tu novio, no tu subordinado -dijo mientras salía al balcón que había anexado a aquella pequeña sala.

-¿Estás de mal humor? -quiso saber Kyouya, alzando una ceja, cosa que el pelirrojo por razones más que obvias.

-No -murmuró Kaoru, pero la verdad era más que evidente.

-¿Qué pasó?

Pero Kaoru no respondió, a lo que Kyouya se aventuró a decirlo él:

-¿Es Hikaru?

Kaoru suspiró.

-Lo sabe -susurró el menor de los gemelos-. O por lo menos sabe que algo pasa.

Pudo oír como Kyouya se reía en su lado.

-Mi querido Kaoru, créeme que a estas alturas ya toda la escuela se ha dado cuenta de que algo tienes. -dijo de sabelotodo el moreno-. Hasta Tamaki me preguntó si tenía alguna sospecha sobre lo que te pasaba.

Kaoru tuvo que sonreír a pesar de todo.

-Perdón -musitó-. Supongo que tienes razón...

-Kaoru.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que estés aquí -dijo sorpresivamente Kyouya.

Kaoru volvió a entrar, dado que afuera ya se ha enfriado y no llevaba ningún abrigo consigo.

-¿Estás en tu casa?

-Sí. Oye, recuerdas aquella vez con el sexo telefónico.

Kaoru casi se atora con su propia saliva.

-No voy a repetir eso -dijo rojo como un tomate, a lo que Kyouya soltó una carcajada.

-Nunca había le había prestado tanta atención a tus gemidos, Kaoru, casi podía verte ya delante -lo siguió molestando.

Kaoru bufó.

-Vete al diablo, tú y tu sexo telefónico que no se volverá a repetir.

Oyó a Kyouya reírse por lo bajo, muy a su manera. Aunque en ese momento estuviese molesto, le gustaba oírlo reírse, puesto que sabía que aquello lo colocaba en un puesto muy privilegiado.

Sonrió quedadamente, quedándose en silencio.

-¿Kaoru?

-¿Mmh?

-Nada, solo quería saber si seguías ahí.

-Obviamente que sí -gruñó Kaoru-. O acaso crees que te voy a colgar así no más.

-Puede ser -entredijo Kyouya en un suspiro-, siempre te molestas cuando aludo al tema del sexo telefónico.

Kaoru resistió el impulso de gritarle un par de verdades a su novio. En cambio solo suspiró, sonriendo al pensar en el rostro de su novio. Realmente no entendía como pudo terminar enamorándose de alguien como él, o aún más, siendo correspondido por el moreno, quien hasta a veces -y esto no dejaba de impresionar a Kaoru- parecía más enamorado que el pelirrojo. Sonrió, perdido en sus fantasías.

-¿Kyouya?

-¿Sí?

-Te amo, Kyouya.

Kyouya primero quiso responder con alguna broma, pero luego simplemente calló. Kaoru sabía que estaba sonriendo.

-¿Kyouya?

-¿Sí?

-Nada, solo me aseguraba que siguieses ahí.

Kyouya puso los ojos en blanco, aunque sonrió.

-Tonto...

Dios, eran un par de bobos enamorados, pero a estas alturas les daba igual.

-Kaoru.

-Dime.

-Te extraño -murmuró Kyouya mientras se apoyaba en el alféizar de una de sus ventanas-, mucho.

Kaoru se hundió entre las almohadas del sofá.

-Yo también -susurró cariñosamente el menor de los gemelos, apretando luego los labios, sintiendo como sonrojaba a causa de aquella situación tan... tan... "Embarazoso" no era la palabra, pero tampoco era un momento cursi, ni empalagoso ni nada de eso. No era vergüenza, era simplemente algo indescriptible.

Apretó fuertemente el teléfono, apretando por casualidad una tecla, la cual sonó de manera estridente, casi rompiéndoles el oído. Los dos soltaron un quejido, pero luego rompieron a reír juntos, como niños.

Y sentado, detrás de la puerta, estaba Hikaru.

* * *

><p>Estoy considerando dejarlo ahí y que ustedes solitos especulen. Pero puedo cambiar de parecer dependiendo de los reviews que reciba *chantaje* 8D<p> 


End file.
